Dean x reader one shot
by Foxie89
Summary: It has been 5 months since you started to hunt with the Winchesters, but this was the first time, you had to share a room with them. I hope that you will like it;))


It has been 5 months since you met the Winchesters on a hunt and they saved your ass. You were a beginner and you might still be so they took care of you and you accidently have stuck with them, not that you are complaining. Both of them are sweet and kind to you, especially Dean. You developed feelings for him so you became even more awkward around him.

Why did you become a hunter? Well, let's say that your best friend, who was your room mate as well, was possessed and tried to kill you. If you didn't watch enough movies, which taught you some smart moves, you would probably be dead. After this event you just couldn't stay and live your old life so you became a hunter. You are not a typical hunter though. You are too shy, too fragile as Dean says and too kind. But when it comes to killing monsters you're hella good.

So it has been 5 months since you met them but this was the first time, when there was only one room free.

"Wait, what?" You asked again. _This is unbelievable!_

"As I said miss, we have just one room left" The woman answered you behind the desk of the crappy motel. _What am I gonna do?_

Someone placed a hand on your shoulder; you turned around to see Sam smiling.

"You can stay with us, (y/n). It's not a big deal." He said kindly to you. _Well at least it's better than to sleep in the impala. _

"If it's okay with Dean." You looked at him, peeking out behind Sam.

"Of course it is. Who would reject a woman in their room?" He smirked at you which made you blush. He was driving you crazy! And you think he knew that.

"Well, thanks I guess." You smiled shyly at both brothers.

"No problem." Sam patted your back. You followed them to your room. **Your** room!

At first you did a bit of research. All of you wanted to be sure that it is only a ghost and not something else. After a while you became very tired. You yawned and stretched yourself.

"I am gonna take a shower now." You announced to boys. As an answer you got only nodding and muttering. You stood up from the table and grabbed your stuff on your way to bathroom. You were taking a long shower as you are used to, but because this time you weren't alone, a knock on the door yanked you out of your thinking.

"(y/n) move your ass, we want to take a shower as well." Dean said behind the door.

"I am nearly finished." You yelled back and hurried up. It was their room after all. Once you washed the soap from your body, you turned the water off. You stepped out of the shower and put on your favourite pyjama, made a ponytail and brushed your teeth. When you walked out of the bathroom, Dean was already impatiently waiting at the door.  
"Finally!" You just rolled your eyes at him.

"I saw that!" Dean shouted at you while he was closing the door. You giggled and joined Sam at the table to finish the research.

After like an hour Dean shouted at Sam, that the shower is finally free. You wanted to tell him something sassy, like it took him much longer than you, but when you turned to him, you lost your voice. He was standing in the doorframe just with a towel around his waist. His chest was still a bit wet so he looked even hotter than normally. And his body, holy shit! He ran his fingers through his hair, looking into your eyes. You swallowed hard, trying to look away, but you just couldn't.

"See something you like?" He smirked and winked at you. You blushed and better turned back to the computer. _He does that to me on purpose!_

You browsed through a few websites, but you just couldn't concentrate anymore, so you just lay on a couch with your book. Your legs were comfortably stretched on the whole couch and you found yourself in the best position ever. You were completely satisfied until Dean came and rudely pushed your legs down from the couch and sat on the other side of the couch. He turned the TV on, ignoring the look on your face.

"Dean!" You whined, pointing at your legs. He looked at you and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh sorry…" He said sarcastically and grabbed your legs. He placed them on his lap so your legs were stretched again. He put his hands on your naked legs and turned back to the screen. You shivered under his touch. Of course you weren't complaining. You liked his gentle touch. You ignored the TV and the too comfortable warm on your legs and continued reading.

"Guys I think we should get some sleep." Sam announced after you read like 50 pages. You sighed but you knew Sam was right. All of you will need a lot of energy tomorrow.

You stood up, a bit shocked from losing Dean's warm and went to find a blanket or something in one of the wardrobes. Meanwhile Sam and Dean moved to their beds, waiting for you to turn off the light. You found an ugly and old quilt. _Great!_

You turned off the light and quickly ran to the couch and jumped on it, which made a loud noise.

"Are you afraid of dark, (y/n)?" Dean teased you and you heard Sam chuckling under his blanket.

"Shut up Dean!" You curled up and tried to find a good position. Even though you were very tired, you just couldn't fall asleep. The quilt was itchy and the couch was too hard. So you just kept moving, trying to sleep. Suddenly you felt on the floor.

"Shit." You muttered.

"Dammit (y/n). Could you be a bit quieter?" Dean angrily whispered. Sam was already sleeping and the thump fortunately didn't wake him.

"Sorry." You whispered and carefully lay back on the couch, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked you, still whispering to not wake his brother.

"Nothing." You lied and scratched your arm for like a hundred time.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Dean sleepily offered you.

"What?" You asked a bit too shocked.

"I mean like share a bed." He chuckled.

"Oh…no, I am fine. The couch isn't that bad." You tried to assure him. He hasn't answered you so you just guessed he fell asleep. You sighed again and turned over on the other side and then on other one, and on your back and on your tummy, but nothing was helping.

"Jeez (y/n), just come here and get some sleep." You jerked at Dean's voice. You thought he was already asleep.

"No I am fine." Instead of an answer you heard footsteps coming closer to the couch.

"What are you-"You haven't finished your sentence, because Dean grabbed you into his arms. You squeaked.

"SSShh…or you will wake Sam." He rebuked you.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"I can't listen to your whining anymore." He threw you on his bed and squeezed next to you.

"Oh God, what is this?" He took your blanket from your hands and threw it on the floor. Once Dean covered both of you with the same blanket you turned your back to him, trying to be as far as possible from him and no, you weren't thinking at all about his half naked body. Yeah, he wears only boxers to bed. All at once he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer into his chest.

"I don't bite, only if you want me to." He whispered in your ear and you could feel him smirking. You were glad he couldn't see your face because you were red as a tomato. You breathed out and tried to ignore Dean's body pressed to your back.

"And now sleep or I will do something else with you." _Whaat?_ You turned to him, surprised as hell.

"Dean-"He didn't let you finish it, instead he crushed his lips to yours. You were so surprised that you didn't know what to do. Dean stopped kissing you, confusion in his eyes. When you finally realised what happened, you pressed your lips to his. He responded quickly, kissing you even deeper. You melted under his soft lips. When he pulled away, you smiled. You couldn't believe it! Dean Winchester kissed you!

You snuggled closer to him and relaxed in his arms. He kissed you in your hair.

"Good night babe."  
"Good night, Dean."

A/n: let me know if you like it or if there are any mistakes, thanks:))


End file.
